This invention relates to a new and distinctive broccoli inbred line, designated GKO-1. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps involved in the development of any new and novel desirable germplasm with superior combining ability. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that posseses the traits to meet the program goals and the best breeding method to reach those goals. The objective is to combine in a single inbred or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important characteristics may include higher yield, better flavor, improved color and field holding ability, resistance to diseases and insects along with economic seed yields to facilitate the cost of hybrid seed production.
The method chosen for breeding or selection depends on the mode of plant reproduction, the heritability of the trait(s) being improved, and the inbred used commercially (e.g. F1 hybrid, pureline). The complexity of inheritance influences choice of breeding method. A most difficult task is the identification of individuals that are genetically superior, because for most traits other confounding plant traits or environmental factors mask the true genotypic value. One method of identifying a superior plant is to observe its performance relative to other experimental plants and to a widely grown standard cultivar. If a single observation is inconclusive, observations in multiple locations and seasons provide a better estimate of its genetic worth.
The development of commercial broccoli hybrids requires the development of homozygous inbred lines. Breeding programs combine desirable traits from two or more germplasm sources from which various broad based breeding gene pools are used to develop inbred lines; those inbred lines are created by selfing followed by selection of desired phenotypes sometimes utilizing anther, microspore and ovule culture to speed up and improve selection efficiency.
The goal of plant breeding is to develop new, unique, and superior broccoli cultivars. The breeder initially selects and crosses two or more parental lines, followed by repeated selfing and selection, producing many new genetic combinations. The breeder can theoretically generate billions of different genetic combinations via crossing, selfing and mutations. The breeder has no direct control at the cellular level. Therefore, two breeders will never develop the same line having the same broccoli traits.
Description of breeding methods that are commonly used for different traits and crops can be found in one of several reference books. (e.g. Allard, 1960; Simmonds, 1979; Sneep et. al., 1979; Fehr, 1987).
Proper testing and evaluation should detect any major faults and establish the level of superiority or improvement over current cultivars. In addition to showing superior performance, there must be a demand for a new cultivar that is compatible with industry standards or which creates a new market. For seed-propagated cultivars, it must be feasible to maintain the inbred lines and produce seed easily and economically.
Broccoli is a relatively new crop in North, South and Central America, Northern Europe and Asia. The introduction of hybrid cultivars in the 1960's provided a magnitude increase in yield, holding ability, plant uniformity, expanded growing seasons and large-scale production of broccoli. The goal in broccoli breeding is to make continued improvement in hybrid broccoli yields and horticultural characteristics in order to sustain the supply to meet continuous increase in demand for broccoli in developed and emerging world economies. To accomplish this goal new breeding methods such as anther culture and microspore culture have been utilized to more rapidly generate inbred broccoli lines from more diverse germplasm sources.
Broccoli (Brassica oleracea, Italica group) belongs to the mustard family. All Brassica oleracea will cross-pollinate. Pollination occurs via insect vectors, the most common of which is the honeybee. Broccoli, like most other Brassicas, has a genetic characteristic of self-incompatibility, which encourages cross pollination resulting in higher levels of variability. Variability in populations is desired for wide adaptation and survival. Broccoli breeding populations can be inbred or backcrossed and/or with the use of double haploids derived from anther culture to develop homozygous inbred lines. Broccoli F1 hybrids can be produced by using self-incompatibility or cytoplasmic male sterility to control pollen movement between selected inbred lines.
Self-incompatibility is a breeding system that enforces outcrossing and therefore maximizes recombination in cross-pollinated species. This breeding system in nature has been utilized by humans in F1 hybrid breeding, especially in Brassica vegetables (Tsunoda et al., chapter 13).
Cytoplasmic male sterility (CMS) is another method used in Brassica vegetable species to produce F1 hybrids. This method of producing hybrids in Brassica is a more recent development compared to self-incompatibility. A genetic mutation contained in the cytoplasm (mitochondria) is responsible for the lack of production of pollen. In Brassica, the cytoplasm has commonly been identified in and transferred from “Ogura” radish (Ogura, 1968). The major advantage of CMS over self-incompatibility is that under normal conditions, no pollen is produced in the female parent. Theoretically, this results in the production of 100% hybrid seed. Under certain stressful growth conditions, however, it may be possible to produce small amounts of fertile pollen in CMS plants. Brassica inbreds containing CMS (sterile “A” lines) are maintained by continued hybridization to their normal (fertile) counterpart inbred, commonly referred to as a “B” line.
The plants associated with the Brassica group have been familiar to mankind since ancient times, and always of great agricultural importance. Brassica is a major food species worldwide. Brassica species have a general adaptation for cool climate growing conditions. Therefore, adaptation has occurred for summer growing conditions with cool to moderate climates and for winter growing conditions in warmer or tropical locations.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.